Year of the Spark: April 26
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth receives some unexpected news. The Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Authors Note (Hannah554): We had a bit of a 'no fic got posted' emergency so I wrote this in about fifteen minutes. I hope you enjoy it anyway and thanks to Crazy for the beta.

* * *

**Unexpected News**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Elizabeth watched as John tugged on his boots and pulled on his jacket, he probably should have left her room hours ago but the two of them were getting rather lax about it now. The longer this went on the more comfortable they were getting and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It wasn't supposed to mean anything but each time it got harder for her to watch him leave her room or for her to leave his and go on with the day as though she hadn't spent the night in bed with her second in command.

John turned to look at her, finally ready to leave and she smiled slightly, ignoring her nausea and light headedness. He leant down and dropped a kiss on her lips, something else that had become a part of this, a display of affection that shouldn't be there if this was only what they had intended it to be.

"Go see Carson," he told her and she nodded her head, having every intention of going straight to her office to deal with the mountain of paperwork that was probably growing even as she sat here. John gave her a look as though he'd read her mind. "I mean it, you've been feeling off for days now, go see Carson, the city can survive without you for half an hour."

"Fine," she replied, a quick visit to the infirmary couldn't hurt.

"I'll see you later," John told her kissing her again before he left her room, careful to ensure he didn't get caught and Elizabeth sighed as she watched him go.

She finished getting herself ready and once she was satisfied that she looked relatively alive, despite how crappy she was feeling, she headed to the infirmary. Carson was already there; his cheerful voice met her ears as he told a young man that he had nothing more than a bug and would probably be fine if he slept it off. She had to wonder how the good doctor always seemed to have so much energy.

"Elizabeth," he greeted when he saw her. "What can I do for you love?"

"I've been feeling light headed for a few days, nauseous too," she told him straight away, the quicker she got this over with the quicker she could get back to work.

"Well let's take a look at you then," he stated gesturing for her to jump up on to the bed.

- - -

Elizabeth paced backwards and forward in her room wondering what the hell was taking John so long to get there. She'd called him over the radio to tell him she needed to talk to him and he'd said he was on his way. So where the hell was he?

The doors swished open and she turned to see John standing there, he looked at her curiously as he entered the room but it quickly turned to concern when he saw her still pacing. "Elizabeth?" he questioned stepping fully into the room.

"I went to see Carson," she told him, getting a little out of breath now and she wasn't sure if it was the pacing, the nerves or both that were causing it.

"And?" he asked getting more worried.

"And he ran some tests, I went back to work whilst I was waiting for the results, he called me back to his office a couple of hours ago," she started to ramble and John closed the distance between them, grabbing her arms to still her and when she finally managed to meet his eyes she realised how much she'd worried him since he'd entered the room. She couldn't blame him either; the usually composed Elizabeth Weir was pacing her room and rambling in what she could only describe as slowly emerging panic.

She forced herself to calm down, taking a deep breath and John relaxed a little as well, guiding them towards the bed and sitting them down. He still looked nervous, fearing whatever she was about to tell him was bad news.

"I'm pregnant," she finally managed to say, there it was done, she'd said it and now all she had to do was await his reaction.

He didn't react, he didn't even move in fact for a moment she wasn't even sure that he was breathing. When he finally did move it was to open his moth and close it again and if Elizabeth hadn't been too busy worrying about his reaction when he finally processed what she'd told him, she would have found the bewildered expression on his face amusing.

"Pregnant?" he questioned, wanting to be sure and she nodded her head slowly. "That's..." he began a thoughtful expression on his face. "Fantastic."

"You're not upset?" Elizabeth questioned nervously.

"Why would I be upset?" he asked and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"We never talked about kids, in fact this was supposed to be nothing but an outlet for us, it wasn't supposed to mean anything," she stated and John sighed, his hand moving to her face forcing her to look up at him.

"I think we went way beyond a meaningless outlet a long time ago, I'm not sure this was_ ever_ just a meaningless outlet," he told her honestly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Now that her initial panic was over and she knew John wasn't unhappy about it, she found herself liking the idea.

"So you're happy with this?" she questioned, she needed to be certain.

"Elizabeth," he began. "I can think of nothing in the universe more beautiful than you carrying my child."

She grabbed his face and kissed him, passionately and desperately as though she'd somehow thought this could get between them. "Guess we'll have to tell the expedition about us now... and Earth."

"I doubt they'll be particularly surprised, well not about us, the pregnancy might shock a few people though. I want to be standing in front of Rodney with a camera when he finds out," he joked and Elizabeth smiled at the thought.

"I'm gonna be a mother," she suddenly breathed in awe, the realisation only just hitting her.

"And I'm gonna be a father," John replied as he leaned in to kiss her again. "And I think you are gonna be absolutely great, I think we're gonna be great."

There was so much confidence in his voice that Elizabeth couldn't help but believe him. "When do you want to tell people?" she asked.

"As soon as you answer a question for me," he told her and she looked at him expectantly. "Marry me?"

It took Elizabeth less than a second to get over her surprise and she nodded her head, a smile on her face that she couldn't seem to remove. "Yes."


End file.
